Lily's Sweet Love Song
by AllAnimeGalSweetie
Summary: Lily and Miley are being chased by everyone.Lily starts seeing her mother's ghost better than summary I promise!rated T in case!Just a small bit of Liley


_**Miley's**_

_**POV **_

I walked slowly through the bushes.I tried to hide from evil.Evil was tring to find me.When I looked over my shoulder there evil was.One hand holding my hands still.The other hand with a knife in front of my neck.Was Miley Stewart about to die?I don't think so.I grabed the knife with my teeth.The knife cut my lip,but it didn't hurt.I kicked him in the shin.By doing so I cut my lip more.I untied my hands and put the knife in my pocket.I ran inside.The frist room one the right,the door was open.Lily was inside.I ran inside the room in stabbed all the gaurds with the knife.I freed Lily's hands from the rope suffacateing them.

"Lily,Lily can you here me?"Lily wasn't anwsering.I check her heart beat.Normal.She was knocked out cold.I saw a key on the floor.I picked it up.It had writing on it._'The key to room 1'_Is what it said.I went outside the room.I locked the door so no one could get in.Lily was safe,for now.

I tried to find Oliver's room.His was no where to be found.Then I saw the attic.I went down there and there Oliver was.I checked his heart beat.Nothing.I ran back to Lily's room,unlocked the door.Lily was awake,"Miley!Where's Oliver?"I looked at her with a sad face.Lily got the idea,"He's dead."Lily knew from my look.I Nodded my head.

We both ran to my house,or what was left of it.My house had been tore down by my own brother and father.There on the evil side.I called Jake with my cell phone,I heard the ring of his.I looked behind me.Jake was one of them.I slamed my phone shut.Me and Lily ran for it.We didcided to head for Lily's house.The last time we saw her house it was standing tall.When we got there.Her house was totaly destroyed.Lily scared face turn into small tears,"I'm fine,.."Lily said,and to make matters worst.It started to rain,"Let's go find some shelter."

We walked for along time.We found no shelter.We were trisy,hungry,and soaking wet.No way could we keep this up.My eyes became a blur.Everything went black.

_**Lily's POV**_

I looked at Miley.She was knocked out.I saw shelter.The person in it.Looked formiler.It was Jake!No way was I gonna let him touch Miley.He pushed me out of the way.He took Miley.I could do nothing to stop him.He was about a mile away went I to Miley's Hannah Hotal House.It was hidden that way no one but me and Miley could get in.I went in,I layed down.My head hurting and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I'd just noticed the Miley was with them the whole night.What were they doing?I got up and looked in to my dresser.I fount my clothes.I got dressed.I went outside to the spot where Jake got Miley.I went the way he went for clues to where they were.I saw keys on the ground.I could hardly see what it said,_'The key to room 1.'_Room one was the room I was in.She must have stolen the key.I ran the rest of the way down that road.I reached a bliuding.I looked inside.Miley's coat was hung up along with Jake's,Billy Ray's,and Jackson's.I hung my coat up,and walked to the fourth floor of the biulding.I looked through the door on the left.It had four people in it.I walked in.Miley,Jake,Billy Ray,and Jackson looked at me.I saw Jake with a gun up to Miley's head.He pointed the gun at me and fired.I got away from the shot not exspeting it to miss.It didn't.I ran away,Miley told me to.She'd be alright.I guess.I never though the Miley's Life would depend on me.

I walked down the street to the hotal.I went to my room.I grab the key that had my room number on it.I though that I'd go see if Oliver was dead.I walked down the street to the old building I'd been traped in.I saw no guards.I went to the Basement to see if Oliver was there.There he was.No breathing,no Heartbeat.He was dead.I tried to think of good not evil.Who killed him?Was it Evil.Evil is the leader of the guys chaseing us.He thinks he can lead better than everyone.I saw a shadow of someone.I looked behind me and Evil was there.He picked me up by my shirt.I look into his eyes.I felt tear come down,but I didn't know why.Then I saw Rikko behind him.He took me away and Rikko grabed Oliver's body.

_**Miley's POV**_

Lily ran out the door.I looked at Jackson.He made a gun shape with his hand.Jake turned back to me.A phone rang and Jake put down the gun and awsnered.

"S'up?"He said awsnering,"You got her.Good.Rikko's got boy,right?"I heard.Were they talking about Lily?"Kay,b bye."He hung up.He looked at me.He told my Dad and brother to leave.He told me to stay.

_**Lily's POV**_

Evil left me alone with Rikko and took Oliver's body.Rikko looked out the door.He came over to me and untied the ropes around me.He told me to leave that Evil was long gone from this room.I left and ran back to my room.I got scared.I sat on my bed and looked down thinking of what happened to Miley.I felt someone pulling of my jacket.I looked behind me.I saw my jacket one the bed.I heard someone.Then I felt someone taking off my shoes and socks.I looked down at my shoes and socks and looked under the bed.No one was there.I got up and looked around.No one was there.

I felt a strange breeze.I saw the figure of my mom.She smiled then the figure disapeared.My mom was killed by Jackson.I watched her die in front of my eyes.I started to cry and layed down on the bed.I fell asleep thinking of her,Miley,and me.


End file.
